<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Theatre Rivals by NyanPog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055120">Theatre Rivals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanPog/pseuds/NyanPog'>NyanPog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Heartbreak, Lovers, M/M, Rivals, Theatre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanPog/pseuds/NyanPog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie and Eddie hated each other, they were rivals. Ever since middle school they always tried to be better than the other. Once they got into college it stopped, they got into different friend groups and barely saw each other. Maybe they passed each other in the hall way but they didn’t pay attention to each other.</p><p>That was until theatre auditions were open again. Did I mention they both loved theatre?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Betty Ripsom/Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Start of another school year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The start of a new school year, no one really enjoyed school but it was better then sitting at home for six weeks straight. The school was filled with students by the time it hit 8:30, cars were Parked in the parking lot and bikes sat besides the wall while others just walked to school. You could hear at least 50 groups of people complaining that they didn’t want to go back to school while others were just happy they could see their friends again.</p><p>”Richie!” A female voice yelled, Richie turned around. It was his girlfriend, Betty Ripsom. She was popular amongst the school but she didn’t really care. Her dark brown curls bounced as she walked, her dark honey eyes were filled with so much joy, maybe it was because she saw richie or maybe it was because she was just happy. She didn’t mind school, she was one of the smart people in the school. </p><p>”Betty baby!” Richie called out and once she walked over, he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. “How is the most beautiful human in the world doing?” He asked. “I don’t know how are you doing Richie?” Betty chuckled. She understood him the most and laughed at any of his jokes, he felt safe with her. “Oh wow you flatter me! I’m doing great actually, not that I enjoy being back to this hell hole but upon seeing you? I think my day is way better!” Richie grinned and kissed her.</p><p>Betty kisses back but pulled away when her name was called. “Sorry gotta get going! I love you and I’ll see you around rich!” She smiled and kissed his cheek before running off to her group of friends. Richie watched as she ran off and sighed softly, he loved her not because she was popular or she was pretty because she understood him and she loved him because he was different and she liked that about him.</p><p>”So, when are you going to ask her to marry you?” Richie turned around to see Beverly Marsh. Bev and Richie have been friends since middle school, Richie had a small crush on her at some point but it was only temporary. “Oh my sweet red headed wife, how are you today? Got to talk to track team captain Ben Hanscom today?” he smirked. He knew Bev has had a crush on Ben since the first day of college, it was cute but also super gross.</p><p>The female hit his arm “Shut up, be grateful that I helped you and Betty get together or else she would have never noticed you!” Richie rolled his eyes at Bev. “Whatever you say Mrs.Scarlett. So where's stan?” the male asked as he moved his dark brown curls out of his face. ”oh he's talking to bill in the science lab!” The red head said “let’s go get him..” she said before pulling Richie along.</p><p>Richie knew Stan and Bill have been dating. They have since freshman year, Richie didn’t know what stan saw in Bill but Richie didn’t like him. Did he have a reason? No, not really. The male hummed softly as the female dragged him to the science lab until he stopped and looked at the poster on the wall. ”hey stop for a moment!” he said before walking over.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Theatre club sign ups. </em>
    <em>Auditions are today after school at 3:30pm</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Richie loved theatre, it was his life. He loved watching musicals with his parents and acting was something he wanted to do. ”you should sign up!” Beverly grinned. Of course, Richie was going to, he grabbed a pen and wrote his name on the paper. ”okay let's go find stan now!” he said and once again was being dragged by Beverly.</p><p>But there was one name of the paper that Richie didn't noticed. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Eddie Kaspbrak</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. He wants to be a star!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eddie was glad, school started again and he could finally have some time with his own thoughts in his new apartment. He's had enough of his mom.</p><p>Whilst bumping into bill who was stuffing his face with delicacies, Eddie noticed a paper on the wall. Theatre sign up? He could never miss out on being a star!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie sighed softly as he walked into school, he was glad school had started once again. He hated spending the summer with his mom but now he had his own apartment so he didn’t have to deal with his mom anymore. He remembered the night he was packing his things to move out.     </p><p>
  <em>”Eddie-bear you can't leave! What will I do on my own?” his mother cried out. He sighed and looked over at Sonia “you’ll be fine, I’ll call someone to take care of you, maybe a nurse.” Eddie said as he finished packing and picked up the bags. “Eddie no! You can’t do this to me, after everything I’ve done for you! Please stay! Please!” She cried out again this time even more hysterical than the last. “I’m sorry mom I’m not doing this again! Goodbye!” He said before leaving the house. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He could hear his mother yell his name and to ‘come back’ but he didn’t turn around. He got into the taxi and drove off. </em>
</p><p>Eddie shivered at the thought, occasionally he texted his mom to see how she was doing but she would only complain about the nurse. The male wasn’t looking where he was going and accidentally bumped into someone, he looked up and saw his best friend. Bill Denbrough. Bill and Eddie have been friends since they were babies really, Bill knew everything about Eddie and Eddie knew everything about Bill. They knew about their enemies and their crushes, they were like brothers.</p><p>“Well if it isn't Bill Denbrough, stuffing his mouth with delicacies” Eddie sighed ”if you keep eating like that then they'll kick you off the football team..” he said. ”No they won’t! I’m not getting any fatter Eddie, you’re seeing things plus even if I was they allow people that have a little weight in the team, nothing wrong with that!” Eddie rolled his eyes</p><p>“I’m guess mike made those” “yeah him and his club mates made it over the summer, they’re good you should try one” Bill grinned. “No I’m good, I’m on a diet..” Eddie said and Bill looked at him as if to say ‘ you are a stick! What do you mean you’re on a diet? Do you want to fucking starve yourself?! ‘</p><p>The shorter Male looked around before noticing a sheet on the wall, he walked over and smiled.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Theatre club sign ups. Auditions are today after school at 3:30pm</em>
  </span>
</p><p>“Didn’t you love theatre? That’s a great opportunity, you should sign up!” Bill said as he looked at the piece of paper on the wall over Eddie's shoulder. Of course, he was joining he wasn’t going to miss the chance of being the star. Eddie grabbed a pen from his pocket and wrote his name. Oh boy, what the day has in store for this tiny guy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hii hiii<br/>So I know I haven’t updated in a while but here I am with the second chapter! Yay<br/>I hope you enjoy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Act Like Your Better Than Me Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Richie and Eddie find out they both signed up for theatre. Of course we know that they’re not so fond of each other..</p><p>What will they do now?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”are you sure you don't want us to stay and take you home after?” Beverly asked as she fiddled with her hair that was tied up in a low point tail. </p><p>”I'm sure! Plus didn't you say your aunt wants you back because she's inviting some people she wants you to meet and stan is having dinner with Bill and his family so I'll be fine plus I can just take a walk, nothing like a good old’ walk home” Richie winked before looking at stan. ”So, do you think you'll enjoy it?” The Male in the glasses asked.</p><p>”I don’t know, they seem alright from what he has told me. I’m sure I won’t hate it..” Stan replied, putting his hands in his pockets. “Well this is my time to leave, I'll see you guys tomorrow,” Stan said before leaving. Beverly looked at Richie, who was maybe one or two inches taller than her ”enjoy auditions I guess..” the ginger smiled before kissing his cheek and left.</p><p>Richie smiled before entering the theatre room and looked around, he hummed as he saw all the kids already there, he barely knew anyone really. He sat at one of the seats as the teacher walked in.</p><p>”good afternoon students as you know auditions have been bought back for the winter and it's great to see you all back at school.” Mrs.Walters smiled. She was the best theatre teacher in Richie's opinion or maybe it was because we were always nice to him and never gave him shit for being late to her class or talking.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It didn't take long for Mrs.Walters to tell everyone to come up to the stage so she could give out the roles, it wasn't until then that Richie noticed a familiar face.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Eddie Kaspbrak<br/>
</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The boys light brunette hair, his dark hazel eyes and those small freckles plastered on his fair skin. It was how Richie remembered him from when they were in middle school and his blood boiled, he glared at the smaller Male how was maybe two people apart from him before he heard his name being called out. Richie looked at Mrs.Walters and blinked.</p><p>”I’m sorry what was that Mrs.Walters?” The male asked as he noticed that Eddie looked at him and he could feel those dark hazel eyes glaring at him too. “I asked which role would you like to play?”</p><p>”um..well, I don’t really m-” Richie looked at Eddie again ”The main role-” he blurted out. He did not mean to say that. ”Perfect! You can be Eddie's character’s love interest!” Mrs.Walter smiled ”If you're good for this role then you might be picked, who knows, good luck Tozier.” </p><p>”What?!” Both Richie and Eddie yelled in sync. ”No no no no, I can't be his love interest! No offence Mrs.Walters but I cannot work with him. He is a nightmare!” Richie crossed his arms. ”I’m a nightmare?! You're the loud and obnoxious one and you have the audacity to call me a nightmare?!” Eddie huffed.</p><p>”Boys, Boys, Boys calm down! It's not certain yet! Please, you can learn to work together it's not a big deal” Mrs.Walters calmly spoke. Richie shook his head ”No I'm sorry Mrs.Walters, I can't work with that asshole. There’s not fucking way! I’m going home!” He said and jumped of the stage. “Go back on the stage Richie, we can work something out..” </p><p>“No! I’m not going to try this role until he leaves!” Richie pointed at eddie. “I’m not leaving! You need to leave, literally you would ruin everything..” Eddie got off the stage and walked up to richie. “You know what fuck you kaspbrak, mister I'm so good at everything. Nobody likes y-” ”Richie Tozier! Language! Both of you back on the stage now! I’m not having this. Tozier you watch that mouth of yours and Kaspbrak I thought you were smarter than this, I was wrong!”</p><p>The boys flinched, it was the first time the two males have been yelled at by Mrs.Walters. The two walk back to the stage and looked away in shame. ”Now listen, both of you will sort this out or none of you will get any role! After this audition, tomorrow you will get your roles but if you don't sort this out by the end next week you won't get your roles, understood?”</p><p>The two stayed silent. “I said, do you understand?!” richie and Eddie nodded before they looked at each other. It was late by the time the auditions finished and Richie walked out of the school building. He took out his phone and texted his parents as he walked home, he stopped when he heard his name.</p><p>It was Eddie, what did he want now? Richie turned around to look at Eddie as the male ran up to him. Eddie stopped when he got closer to Richie ”listen, I think that we should stop this whole rival thing until we end up finishing our roles in the play and then we can go back to hating each other...” the brunette said. Richie scoffed ”just so you can get your role and act like your better than me like you always do? No thanks kaspbrak. Now kindly fuck off..” Richie rolled his eyes and walked off.</p><p>Eddie watched him leave and groaned before he also walked home.</p><p>This was going to be a wild ride</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So again I know I haven’t updated in a while but here is the next chapter.<br/>I hope y’all are okay and that y’all are taking care of yourselves.<br/>Enjoy!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You drive me mad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eddie hates richie but he wanted this role as much as Richie wanted his so he wanted to at least try and communicate with Richie but every time he did, he would just get ignore and he hated that.</p><p>Richie didn’t want to talk to Eddie at all, yes he wanted to role but Eddie just made him so mad he wanted to punch his face Would this ever work out?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Richie woke up. Well, more like fell off the bed when his phone started violently ringing. Richie groaned slightly and sat up before grabbing his phone. “It’s stan..” he muttered to himself before picking up.</p><p>“Dude you woke me up so early, it’s like Six in the morning. What’s wrong with you?” Richie stretched and got up, he slept in his black shirt and his jeans because he couldn’t be bothered to get changed. he decided to leave his jeans on and only changed his shirt into a white turtleneck. </p><p>“Yeah I didn’t wanna knock on the door because I didn’t want to wake your parents up s-“ “Wait what?” Richie paused and looked out the window to see stan leaning against his car. Richie sighed “okay hang on,I’ll be down in a second” the Male quickly put his sneakers and jacket on before going downstairs. He walked out the house and closed the door behind him before walking up to stan.</p><p>“What’s up man?” Richie asked as he looked at the taller Male before raising his brow. Stan looked tired and worn out, his eyes were red and puffy. Richie has seen stan cry plenty of times when they were kids so it wasn't something new ”have you been smoking weed dude?” </p><p>”what?! No, You know how my parents feel about me smoking weed, why would I do that when I'm over at their house?” stan lived alone in a small apartment, he just didn't want to hear the constant ’you're irresponsible’ or ’Those friends of yours are a bad influence’ or ’can't you be a normal child for one second’. It made him sick so he moved away, though he still visits them twice a week. ”i know I just- nevermind. Why are you here so early? Did you want some alone time with this handsome trashmouth?” Richie laughed slightly and Stan rolled his eyes. “We’re going to pick Bev up too so don’t flatter yourself, you idiot! Now get in!” stan said before getting into his car. Richie chuckled before also getting in.</p><p>It didn't take long for stan to pick Bev up and drove to the nearest diner. Well, they only really had one in derry.</p><p>”So why exactly did you bring us here? In the morning? When we have school in two hours?” Richie asked as he sat down. Beverly elbowed him slightly, as much as she was confused on why they were here she did feel like there was something wrong. Stanley looked troubled, he looked like something happened ”Stan, is something wrong?” Beverly asked. </p><p>Stanley looked at both of them and sighed ”Bill, he uh- broke up with me..” ”What?! I'm gonna kill him!” Richie was about to get up before Beverly grabbed his arm and pulled him down. ”Richie don't- Stan was there a reason he did that?” the female frowned. ”Well, his parents don't want me dating him but he said that they weren't worried about him dating me, they were worried about me dating him. He said that they were worried about me getting hurt, you know now that I think about it. They aren't good parents and don't let bill do anything with his life..” Stanley buried his face into his hands.</p><p>”and he's an asshole for listening to them, you don't need him!” Richie crossed his arms. ”Listen, how about we just have a good time and when we get to school, me and Richie will deal with him.” Beverly suggested and they did have a good time, they ate food, drive around town and just lived in the moment for a while. </p><p>Though when they got to school, Richie didn't expect to be hit with a hello from Eddie. He looked at the smaller male and huffed before walking off with his friends. Eddie sighed, he might have hated Richie but he wanted this role so bad. Why couldn't Richie just cooperate with him?</p><p>Though that didn't stop Eddie from trying to talk to Richie, only to be either yelled at or ignored. It frustrated him a lot so by the end of the day, he decided to try again but with a different approach. He noticed richie by his locker and was about to go up to him but then he saw Connor. Oh fuck.</p><p>“Richie..” Connor leaned against the locker next to Richie’s. “What do you want Connor? Haven’t you had enough of making my life a living hell since the start of highschool?!” Richie looked at the blonde and rolled his eyes. “Come on rich..you know I didn’t mean it, I loved you” Connor and Richie dated a few years back in the first year of college before Connor decided to out him to the whole school and Richie has to come out as bisexual to the whole school. “You loved me? Yeah right, if you loved me you wouldn’t pull the shit you pulled when we dated! Just go away..” The male turned to leave but Connor grabbed his arm. “Richie! Please give me another chance! I love you...I won’t hurt you again” “Dude, get off! I don’t want you back in my life! If you haven’t heard I’m in a relationship so back off!”</p><p>Eddie watched from afar but he decided to intervene. “Relationship? No break up with them please?” Connor frowned. “No dude! I’m dating-“ Richie was cut off by Eddie “Me, so if you could leave him alone that would be great!” Eddie looked up at Connor, he might have been shorter then him but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t punch him if he wanted to. “you? What’s so good about you? You’re tiny and- yeah you’re just tiny!” Connor laughed. Eddie raised an eyebrow “just leave him alone! He doesn’t want you and he never will, you’re not good enough!” Eddie spat. Connor clenched his fists “Listen you little sh-“ “finish that sentence! I dare you!” Richie Cut him off.</p><p>Connor paused and looked at Richie “Richie..” “Leave! Right now, I don’t want you, I never did! Now if you don’t want your dumb feelings to be hurt then leave!” Richie crosses his arms. “Heh, I see how it is! You’ll regret this, I promise you! This won’t be the last time you see me!” The blonde walked away.</p><p>“Well duh, we have to see you everyday asshole!” Eddie yelled “wow- he’s a handful isn’t he?” He looked at Richie, “what are you doing? You do realize I could have handled this myself?!”</p><p>Eddie paused, “I was just trying to help you!” He was confused, he was only trying to help him.”Help me?! By telling him that I was dating you?! Are you crazy?! Now everyone will think I’m dating you?! What the fuck is wrong with you?” Richie yelled which made everyone look at them. “Haven’t you realized that I don’t want you in my life?! I hate you! You’re a terrible friend! And now not only do you ‘try’ to help me but you are ruining my life!” </p><p>Eddie was shocked ”are you kidding me? I only-” ”No! Just leave me alone, I told you before that I don't want you talking to me and I don't care about your stupid role! You drive me mad!” Richie grabbed his things from his locker and walked off.</p><p>Eddie stood there for a while and noticed everyone looking at him, he cleared his throat and walked the other way. He didn't know why it hurt him so much or why he actually helped Richie but he hated that he just yelled at him. What could he do to get on Richie's good side?.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am back with another update!<br/>This one broke my heart whole writing it but oh well<br/>Enjoy! ☺️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I didn't mean to say I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>”I love you..” Eddie said leaning against Richie. He bit his lip ”can I kiss you? I really want to kiss you..” the shorter male whispered. Richie who was also drunk and didn't know what he was doing, nodded and pulled Eddie into a kiss. Out of the whole week, this kiss was the only thing that made Richie feel better.</p><p>Even though they would both walk out of this party with regret all over their faces. </p><p>WARNING: F SLUR</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richie tried to avoid Eddie as much as possible after what happened the other day. He wasn't happy about it but at the same time he was kind of glad that Eddie stepped in, could have done it a different way though because now the whole school thinks he's dating Eddie. </p><p>”Hey faggot! You dating the little fag? Not surprised” Henry pushed Richie out the way as his goons laughed. Well victor left the group, he decided that this wasn't really his type of group. Richie sees him sometimes but they don't really talk. ”at least I can still fuck your mom, mm she really loves when I fuck her doggie style” Richie flipped him off before running off. ”that was close..”</p><p>Richie laughed before pumping into someone, specifically his girlfriend, Betty. ”oh my God! Baby are you okay? I'm sorry did I hurt you?” he frowned.</p><p>”give it a rest Richard!” Betty huffed. ”Woah first name bases? Are you mad at me?” the male asked. ”mad at you? Yes! Disappointed? Also yes...you know Richard, I didn't see you as the cheating type but I guess I was wrong.” Betty rolled her eyes and turned around before she started walking.</p><p>”what?! Betty, sweetheart, the love of my life, my angel! I didn't cheat, I would never” Richie ran after her. ”yeah, well tell that you everyone including your boyfriend, Eddie” </p><p>boyfriend? Eddie wasn't his boyfriend..oh no, of course, this would happen... ”babe, hear me out. I'm not dating Eddie! I swear to you, please believe me. I hate him, you know that!” Richie frowned. ”you hate him? If that’s so then he wouldn’t have said it himself..Richard, we're over. I'm done with you.” </p><p>Richie stood there has he watched his now ex-girlfriend, walk away. He blinked before clenching his fists. That's bastard, he's going to kill Eddie. He walked off to find the smaller male, of course, his life was falling apart. of course, Eddie was the reason. He's always the reason. It took a little bit of time but Richie finally found him.</p><p>”Hey asshole!” Richie yelled, he was pissed and Eddie could see that but before Richie could say anything else, mike interpreted. ”Richie right? Stan told me about you! I was wondering, there's going to be a party at the barn and I would love for you to come.” at the mention of a party, Richie forget the whole point why he was here in the first place ”party? Dude! Hell yeah, is there gonna be beers though?” he asked and mike nodded. ”awesome! Yeah, I'll come!” Richie nodded before turning back around.</p><p>”Thanks Mike, you saved my ass..” Eddie sighed ”no problem, we could be even If you came to the party...” mile suggested. ”deal!”</p><p>Surprisingly, there was a lot of people at this party. Who knew mike was this popular. Richie walked into the barn with Bev and stan, not even a couple of minutes and Richie was already drunk. He was just leaning against one of the hay until he noticed Eddie was there, why was he here? Actually, that was a stupid question. Mike and Eddie were friends, of course, he was invited. </p><p>”Hey dipshit! I'm not surprised you're here, what finally decided to be a rebel? This is a party for lame people, thought you were cool..” Richie walked over to Eddie. ”Richie, you're here too dumbass. It makes you just as lame..” he rolled his eyes. Richie laughed ”im kind of bored, wanna get out of here?” did he forget, how much he hated Eddie?. Eddie nodded ”yeah!” he grabbed Richie’s arm. They walked outside in the back of the barn and sat in between large piles of hay. </p><p>Eddie hummed softly as he finished the rest of the bottle that used to be filled with beer. He chucked it aside and leaned against the wooden wall of the barn. Richie sat besides him and looked at the sky, Eddie glanced at Richie and bit his lip, he felt like his heart was about to explode. As much as he hated Richie, the other was really attractive. Maybe he didn’t really hate richie, maybe he was just telling himself that he hated Richie to push away the feelings he had for him.</p><p>Richie looked at eddie “dude, am I that hot? You’re literally drooling” he laughed “can’t take your eyes off me? Oh you’re just feeding my eg-“ Richie was cut off ”I love you..” Eddie said leaning against Richie. He bit his lip ”can I kiss you? I really want to kiss you..” the shorter male whispered. Richie who was also drunk and didn't know what he was doing, nodded and pulled Eddie into a kiss. Out of the whole week, this kiss was the only thing that made Richie feel better.</p><p> Eddie wrapped his arm around Richie's neck and slide his other hand under his shirt. The smaller male pulled away ”you might be an asshole but Jesus Christ, you're hot..” Richie pulled Eddie back into the kiss, this time it being more heated. He pushed Eddie down on the ground and moved on top of him as he used Eddie’s leg to grind against him. The dark brunette laughed “mmm, don’t think you could stand being away from this asshole for too long can you?” “Are you talking about yourself as a person or something else specifically?” Eddie gripped Richie’s ass.</p><p>Richie bit his lips as he started making soft noises ever time he would grind against Eddie’s leg. “Trashmouth not being the loud mouth he usually is? Who knew this was all it took to make you shut up...” </p><p>The male on top huffed and gripped onto Eddie’s polo shirt but stopped when he heard voices, honestly if they weren’t covered by large stacks of hey they would be screwed right now. “Why’d you stop? It was just getting good” “shhh, be quiet” Richie shushed Eddie.</p><p>The voices got closer and Richie realized who it was, he got off of Eddie immediately. Eddie raised a brow “is something wrong?” He whispered before he also heard the voices but then they started to disappear and as soon as they did, Eddie’s phone started ringing. “Hang on..” the Male picked the phone up. It was his mother...great.</p><p>Richie watched eddie and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. “Mhm..yeah...yes mom...I understand. Yep got it, okay...yeah bye” Eddie hung up and looked at Richie “sorry I have to go, my mom says to visit her because she doesn’t trust the nurse...ill see you tomorrow?” he kissed Richie's cheek softly before leaving but as soon as he did, Richie ended up vomiting. He definitely had too much to drink, in the end, stan had to take him home.</p><p>The next morning both Eddie and Richie woke up with a massive headache. Maybe drinking so much wasn't the best option, both got ready for school and then both went to school. Both of them remembered what had happened last night and surprisingly Richie didn’t regret it actually maybe this was his chance to ask eddie out like he wanted to do in middle school before they started being rivals. Eddie on the other hand? Well you’ll see. Richie looked around as he entered the school, yeah he was looking for Bev and Stan but upon seeing eddie he hurried over as he called out to the other Male “Eds!” </p><p>Eddie turned to look but instantly turned around and ran off, this confused richie but maybe Eddie was just busy and so he tried again and again and again until richie realized that Eddie was ignoring him. </p><p>Did he do something wrong? Was it about yesterday? Did Eddie regret it? These questions filled Richie’s head. So by the end of the day in Phys Ed, once everyone was leaving richie pulled Eddie to the side when everyone else was gone so that they could go home. “Eds! Talk to me please, did I do something wrong? I’m sorry if I did and if you regret the thing that happened last night then I’m sorry..” he paused “I just thought that maybe this was our chance because I think I love yo-“ </p><p>“Don’t finish that sentence!” Eddie cut him off and looked at Richie, anger plastered all over his place “you’re pathetic, you’re not in love with me. You’re lying to yourself plus I’m not a fag and if I was you definitely wouldn’t be my first choice asshole” </p><p>Richie gulped, he never imagined Eddie telling him he’s disgusting but here we are. He watched eddie leave the changing rooms and Richie stood there for a moment trying to figure out what just happened. His chest hurt, His heart felt like it was about to shatter into tony pieces . “So that’s how you really feel...” </p><p>Richie crossed his arms as he left the changing rooms and looked for bev and Stan so they could all go home together. He’s back to hating Eddie, back to where this started.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hiii<br/>So I'm back<br/>School started so I wasn't able to update but I got some free time so here I am!<br/>Enjoy!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I wasn’t planning on actually writing this because I have another fic I have to finish but I decided why not. I won’t update it frequently but I’ll try to add new chapters ever so often because I actually want to try an see we’re this goes so I hope you enjoy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>